Bloody Mary Twins
by AylenBravoMedel1
Summary: Los Apodaron los Mellizos Bloody Mary por su sangriento actuar y su falta sentimiento alguno al momento de matar a los Caminantes. Su Apodo y sus habilidades los llevo a ser parte de la comunidad de Negan, siendo la melliza mayor más cercana al hombre.
1. Sentimientos encontrados

Bueno, el primer capitulo de este Fic de Walking Dead, disculpen si algunos o algunas cosas con son como en la serie.

 **Walking Dead no me pertenece, yo solo escribo por amor a la escritura**

* * *

Capitulo.01 Sentimientos encontrados

Con Mi hermano éramos conocidos por ser los Asesinos más despiadados y Sangrientos, tanto que nos llamaron Los Mellizos Bloody Mary, Soy Charlotte aún que mis padres me decían Charlie, tengo 27 años, Nací y crecí en Houston Texas, pero me mudé a Georgia, El día del Apocalipsis mi hermano y mi cuñada estaban de visita junto a su Hijo Henry, Iba a darles la noticia de mi boda con Jay, Jay fue mi mejor amigo desde primer grado, Fue mi primera vez y mi único novio, después de graduarnos él entró a la Marina y yo entré a ser aviadora, pero luego de un tiempo comencé hacer lo que me apasionaba Ballet, Bueno esas son cosas que deben de saber de mí.

Estaba haciendo mi Guardia junto a Henry, La verdad el ver a Henry me despertaba un instó maternal muy fuerte.

–Oye vuelve con tu padre, si te pasa algo él me mata–  
–y dejar que te encargues sola, No nes, prefiero hacer la Guardia contigo–  
–Ya ve o Negan se enojara si ve a uno de sus salvadores fuera del lugar–

Mi Sobrino me miró con cara de pocos amigos con una mezcla de picardía y un toque de complicidad.

–Te Gusta...Si no me dejarías quedarme–  
–No hables estupideces Henry y ahora vete con tu padre o llamaré a Lucille–Lo amenace  
–Ya me voy–

No pude evitar reír, La Chica Negan tiene loco a Henry que apenas puede mantener una conversación con ella, Seguí mi camino cuando llegué a cierto punto me encontré con Negan.

–Jefe–Dije llamando su Atención  
–Como vas con la ronda Bravo–  
–Todo en orden como es de esperarse Señor–

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, Pero no era de esas sonrisas sarcásticas que tenía siempre, está era calidad como las que les daba a su hija, Negan para su avanzada edad era un hombre atractivo, su cabello oscuro que lo diferenciaba con el de Lucille, Esas canas a unos lados, su negro sentido del humor; bájale dos a tus hormonas Charlotte, es mayor que tú podría ser tu padre.

–Me permites acompañarte en esta fría noche–  
–No tiene que preguntar Jefe–

El Tomo a su Preciada Lucille (Arma) y se puso junto a mí y emprendimos camino por el Santuario, Sentía su mirada en mí.

–¿qué hacías antes de toda esta mierda? –lo mire y él miró esperando mi mirada  
–Bueno...Hice el servicio militar en la Aviación, pero luego de unos años termine haciendo lo que me apasiona–  
–¿Y Eso Es? –  
–Ballet, Tenía tres meses de hacer clases en una academia en Georgia–  
–Sabes algo que me llama la atención de ti es que peleas como un vaquero, de donde eres–  
–Texas–

El me miró y sonrió y comenzó a mecer a Lucille.

–Eso explica todo–

Yo no sabía si preguntar por qué nombre de Lucille, aún que deducía que era por su hija, Cuando Negan dio la orden de volver me di la vuelta, pero el tiro de mi atrayéndome a él.

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevas a mi lado? –  
–no lo sé, ¿medio año? –  
–Dos Años–sus dedos delinearon mis labios  
–No había notado...que habían pasado tanto tiempo–  
–De todas eres mi consentida–Ronroneo

Creo que ninguno de los dos nos dimos cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, hasta ser interrumpidos.

–Negan, tenemos problemas en la cárcel–  
-Bravo vienes conmigo–

Yo Asentí con la cabeza y lo seguí a la zona donde tenía a las personas castigadas, cuando llegamos tenían a un infiltrado, no podía ser...Jay Estaba con vida, le apunté por instinto, cuando sus se posaron en mi contuve todas mis ganas de ir a besarlo, Negan se agachó al nivel de Jay y fijo su vista en mí, se levantó y se acercó a mí, Jay levantó la mano en señal de que si podía hablar.

–Me agrada este Chico, pide permiso para hablar–Dijo Negan haciendo que todos riéramos  
–Estas más Hermosa Charlie...Esta mierda del Apocalipsis te sentó de maravilla–  
–Cállate...No le hables así a la Chica del Jefe–  
–¿Puedo? –Mire a Negan esperando su aprobación  
–Adelante–

Me acerqué a Jay y él me miró con una sonrisa, tomé mi cuchilla y le hice un corte en la mejilla.

–Si Vuelves a responderle a Negan no será Lucille en tu cabeza y tampoco será un corte, yo misma me encargaré de hacerte sufrir lenta y dolorosamente–Reí y le guiñe un ojo  
–Ahora porque eres la chica del capataz, siempre fuiste ruda, pero con elegancia–  
–No soy la chica de nadie, solo soy la mano izquierda de Negan–

Negan solo soltó una de sus típicas carcajadas y se acercó a mí, ordenó que se llevarán a Jay a una de las celdas, yo solo me quedé ahí parada asimilando todo hasta lo que acabo de hacer, estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que mi hermano me movió como un loco hasta que reaccioné y le di un golpe en la mejilla.

–¡Ya Para! –Grité  
–Estas Viva, pensé te habías convertido en un caminante–dijo riendo  
–No seas Idiota, claro que estoy viva–

Con Forme iban pasando los días nos enteramos que Jay estaba viendo en la Cumbre junto a Helen y que ella estaba bien a Hayden y a Henry les alegro la noticia, pero a mí no, porque eso significaba que mi hermano se pondría tarado y le pediría a Negan que lo dejara ir a la cumbre, yo por mi parte le ofrecí que me mandara a mí ya que soy la más indicada para tratar con ellos, pero por seguridad me mando a sus mejores hombres. Cuando llegamos a la cumbre vi a Jesús le sonreí en señal de hola y él hizo lo mismo.

–Negan está enterado que tienen gente nueva–Miró a Gregory  
–Llego una joven pareja, además de que la mujer está aquí–  
–Quiero verla–  
–Jesús trae a Helen–

A los pocos minutos Jesús llego con Helen, quien al verme sonrío de manera burlona yo por mi parte la mire amenazante.

–Vaya, Vaya, Vaya, pero si tenemos a una Zorrita con nosotros–  
–¿Me tratas de zorra porque Jay y yo estamos juntos?, Admítelo soy mejor que tú en muchos aspectos–  
–No me digas, Que pensaría tu amado hijo que su madre es una Zorra, Henry ya no es un niño–Dije mirándola haciendo un puchero  
–No te atrevas a hablar de mi hijo–

Yo le jale el cabello haciendo que me mire.

–No me vengas con el cuento de mosquita muerta porque tú y yo sabemos que no eres más que una vil mentirosa–

Le orden a los hombres que se la subieran al auto, Negan estará contento con el regalo que le llevó.

–Nada mal, tienes el toque para ser líder–  
–Ahora sé porque eres la chica de Negan–

Las Chica de Negan, podría ser lindo ser más que uno de sus salvadores. La vuelta a la base se me hizo corta, cuando llegamos Negan nos estaba esperando.

–Negan traje a la pareja del infiltrado–  
–Interesante, por eso eres mi chica porque tú los tratas de manera que te hagan respetar–Dijo acariciando mi mentón  
–Lo que sea por demostrar que soy digna de tu confianza además los camiones están llenos de provisiones–  
–Eres más que Digna, te mereces lo mejor–  
–¡Mamá Charlie! –La Voz de Lucille me alegro el día

Corrí abrazar a mi hija postiza, desde que llegue Lucille y yo formamos un lazo de madre e hija, la verdad es que me siento muy feliz de que ella me vea así, mucho amigo no tiene, solo Henry y otra chica más.

–Hay oye tus abrazos están durando más–Reí  
–Es cierto lo que dice Henry, que tú eres la novia de mi papá–  
–Mocoso, No sé si la novia, pero si su chica–  
–ah es lo mismo, tienes a mí papá loco, por eso insiste a que vayas a cenar con nosotros esta noche–  
–Lupy, da lo por hecho, iré a cenar con ustedes esta noche–

Lucille no cabía en su felicidad, amo a esta niña, doy mi vida por protegerla.


	2. eres mi chica, soy tu chica

Capitulo.02 eres mi chica, soy tu chica

Lucille no dejaba de dar vueltas por la improvisada sala de estar, yo solo Leia mi libro, Le pedí que invitará a Charlotte a cenar, supongo que por eso se da mil vueltas.

–Pa, si la quieres conquistar debes dar una buena impresión así que ve a darte una ducha y ponte tu mejor ropa–  
–Si, espera yo no te dije que la quería conquistar–  
–Menciona un salvador que hayas invitado a cenar–  
–Ahí, Tú ganas, pero no entiendo esa manía que tomaste de llamarla mamá–

Ella sonrió y volvió a la cocina, Es igual que su madre...Mierda no eh estado con ninguna otra mujer que mi ex esposa, deje que mi mente divagara por un momento.

–Negan McAdams (inserte apellido de Negan) deja de pensar cosas obscenas de Mamá Charlie–  
–Oye mocosa no soy esa clase hombre–Dije ofendido

Ella solo reía divertida, no le veo el puto chiste, Un golpe en la puerta hizo que dejara mis pensamientos de regañar a mi hija para más tarde, al Abrir me encontré a Charlotte, Su cabello iba tomado en una cola de caballo, Llevaba unos Jeans Limpios, Sus botas, Un chaleco simulando ser la parte principal del conjunto, se veía real mente hermosa, sus ojos se posaron en mí, no había notado que sus ojos eran azules profundos.

–Hola Jefe–Sonrió  
–Pasa–me hice a un lado para que entrara

Negan Eres un imbécil, si la quieres enamorar debes tratarla mejor.

–Lupy aún está alistándose, Ponte cómoda–  
–Gracias Jefe, debo admitir que se ve guapo con ese traje–Rio  
–Tu no te quedas atrás–Sonreí me senté junto a ella

Lucille hizo acto de presencia, pero al ver a Charlotte frunció el ceño como yo suelo hacerlo.

–Esas son formas de vestir para una cena, Ven te daré un vestido y zapatos–  
–Pero...que querías que hiciera, no tengo más ropa–  
–Me habrías dicho–

Vi como Lucille arrastraba a Charlotte, no me di cuenta cuando ambas llegaron, me sorprendí al ver lo bien que se veía con ese vestido, Realmente era hermosa, bajé mi mirada al escote el cual se ajustaba perfecto con sus pechos, Me relamí los labios.

–Lucille para cuánto tiempo estará la cena–  
–Bueno...no lo sé, los Salvadores iban a comer primero–  
–Entonces ve a dar una vuelta–

Lucille me miró de manera picara, ya había descubierto mis planes, yo solo mire a Charlotte de manera traviesa.

–ya, Los veo en un rato–  
–¿Eh, A dónde va? –  
–No te preocupes por ella, solo nos está dando nuestro espacio–  
–¿qué? –  
–Voy a terminar lo que empecé anoche–

Ella sonrió entendiendo a lo que me refería, así que se quitó la chaqueta de cuero dejándome ver ese excitante escote.

–¿Les gusta lo que ve Jefe? –  
–¿Quieres, ¿la verdad? –  
–Si...–  
–Me excita–

Ataque sus labios de manera salvaje, necesitaba follarla, esta mujer me está volviendo loco y muy paciente no soy, sus dedos desabrocharon mi camisa para quitarme la y lanzarla lejos, bese su cuello dejando marcas.

– _Eres Mi Chica–_ dije acariciando uno de sus pechos  
 _–Soy Tú Chica–_  
–Nadie podrá mirarte o Tocarte, a partir de hoy solo serás mía–

La pose uno de los muebles que había mientras abría sus piernas y besaba su cuello, sus gemidos no se hicieron esperar para llegar a mis oídos excitándome más de lo que ya estaba, Le quite ese molesto vestido y solo llevaba bragas dejándome una deliciosa vista de sus pechos, baje mis pantalones y mis bóxer quedando ambos desnudos, no me hice esperar y la penetre haciéndola gemir a la vez que ella enterraba sus uñas en mi espalda, la tome y la pose en la alfombra de aquella sala, comencé a moverme dentro de ella, arqueo su espalda ente mis embestidas soltando múltiples gemidos haciendo que aumente la velocidad, Ataque sus cuello dejando marcas notables.

 _Desperté por el maldito sonido de la alarma, me incorporé esperando encontrarme con Charlotte, pero lo que me encontré fue un lado vacío, me levante en dirección al baño para lavarme la cara, al salir un delicioso aroma inundó mis fosas nasales, me dirijo a la cocina y veo a Mi bella hija sentada en la mesa con una sonrisa, doy un paso, pero un chillido me hace mirar al suelo, es un maldito juguete..._

– _Nholan Otra vez dejó sus juguetes desparramados por el piso–Rio Lucille_  
 _–Es como Negan, Pero dicen que la genética llama a la genética–Ahora Era la voz del mocoso Henry_  
 _–Buenos días Guapo, qué bueno que despiertas, Puedes ir a ver a Nholan–yo la quede mirando extrañado_  
 _–El Hermanito que le hicimos con taanto amor a Lucille–_

 _Miró a mi alrededor, esto no es el santuario, es un gran apartamento, Camino de vuelta al pasillo cuando me topo con una peculiar puerta, La abrí encontrándome frente a frente con mi hijo._

– _Hola Mocoso–Sonrió acercándome a él_  
 _–¡Negan, el desayuno está servido! –_  
 _–¿Tú Madre siempre es así? –Lo tome en mis brazos a la vez que él apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro_

 _Tenía una familia, No habían de esas mierdas de los Zombis, No Había Salvadores ni el santuario, solo éramos Charlotte, Lucille, el pequeño Nholan y yo, Éramos de estas Familias Felices, Miró por la ventana y me doy cuenta que está nevado, Un momento es Chicago, Sonrió y me dirijo a la cocina con mi hijo en mis brazos._

Despierto de golpe y mi primera reacción es mirar a un lado y miró la sexy cabellera Rubia de Charlotte, apartó unos mechones de su cara pero toma con brusquedad mi muñeca, Amo a esta mujer, Creo que valdría más que todo un harem, para que tener un montón de mujeres que solo quieren ir se o piensan como traicionarte, cuando puedes tener una mujer con la cual puedes tener una que esté dispuesta a ser tu mano derecha y cubrirte la espalda, Soltó su agarre y dejó que quitara los mechones de su cara, me acerqué a ella quedando a centímetros de sus labios.

–Quiero seas igual a mí, podrás ir a las comunidades a recolectar las provisiones, si yo no estoy tú podrás dar órdenes, te deberán el mismo respeto que me deben a mí–  
–Que hay de las zorras de tus esposas, no quiero problemas con ellas–  
–Tu serias mi única esposa, a partir de ahora–Sonreí  
–Te lo advierto, un Rose con ellas no dudaré en darle su merecido–  
–y tú me seguirás obedeciendo–

Ella sonrió, rompí la distancia y la bese, acabamos teniendo relaciones nuevamente, sus gemidos eran música para mis oídos, a partir de hoy ella sería mi otra mitad, mi mano derecha.


End file.
